


Yourfavhatesoumeno..?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, School, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ilo and iho express their feelings for eachother
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Yourfavhatesoumeno..?

Iho-chan was walking down the halls of How-To-Be-Cool-On-Danganronpa-Twitter Academy when she started feeling a presence behind her. Suddenly she was shoved up against the wall. She looked up to see Ilo-kun staring at her.

"I- Ilo-kun! What are you doing??" She stared back at him, her sparkling eyes looking deeply into his. "Iho-chan, meet me at the back of the school after classes" Iho-chan was shocked. Of course she would, she loves Ilo-kun! but she would never admit it.

"N-no! Don't tell me what to do baka!!!!" Ilo-kun moved away and walked back where he came from. Iho-chan huffed and continued walking.

~after school ;)~

Iho-chan waited behind the school, when she saw Ilo-kun walking up to her! "I nearly thought you weren't coming b-baka.." Ilo-kun chuckled. "Iho-chan, I know you love me. Admit it and I can give you what you've always dreamed of" he winked. "I-I.."

"I LOVE YOU ILO-KUN!! ALOT!1 IM SORRY FOR BEING SO MEAN TO UOU ALL THIS TIME!!!!1!!1!" Iho-chan bursted out, blushing furiously. She moved forward and threw her body at him "P-please.. f-fuck me Ilo…"

Without saying a word Ilo-kun complied. He tore off her "Your Fav Hates Oumeno" sweater and saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He groped her breasts and grinded his cock against her. She moaned and put her hand in her skirt and started pleasuring herself.

Ilo-kun shoved them to the ground and unzipped his pants, letting out his 12 inch thick member. Iho-chan moaned when saw it and begged him to fuck her now. He rode up her skirt and put two fingers between her lips. He thrusted them in and out before quickly taking them out and shoving his length into her wet heat. 

Iho-chan screamed in pleasure as Ilo-kun started thrusting. They kept going until Ilo-kun's thrusts got frantic and rushed and he and Iho-chan cummed at the same time. Ilo-kun snapped out of his daze and started panicking "I- Iho-chan! We didn't use a condom!!" Iho-chan smirked "It's ok, I want your baby" Ilo-kun moaned at that and started slowing thrusting again. Iho-chan moaned and the fuck eachother again. And the again. And then again. Eventually they fell onto the grass and passed out naked together. Little did they know soon they would be the parents of three.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry lmao


End file.
